Another Chance
by EmoAnimeChic2
Summary: Natsume hates the fact that his own mother can't accept Mikan, but he lets it go. But when things get too far, will Natsume have the strength to fight for another chance &/or will he have to go to situation where he has to forget that she was his mother
1. A Note to All Readers!

**A NOTE TO ALL READERS:**

First of all… I would like to say thank you for reading this and I hpe you'll like it…

Plus… this is my first fanfic story…

So uh… Flames are accepted… a little… ^_^

Compliments and suggestions are highly appreciated…

…

Thank You…!

**A LITTLE NOTE ABOUT THE STORY:**

_**Dedication:**_

I dedicate this story to my best friend… a fanfiction author of Final Fantasy VII… Akamia09

BTW… she a real friend of mine…

I dedicated this to her, 'cause… well, truth is I had a lot of best friend before her but when a year pass by… its like you don't talk that much anymore… 'cause for example, your not classmates anymore… not like last year…

But she, well… I met her in 5th grade… and in 6th grade we were not classmates anymore… but we still at together… along with other of our friends in grade 5… like a group…!

Now I'm in a different country and were still… tight! ^_^

And it feels good…

So this is for you…

_**Inside the story:**_

Note hat I may not write lemons… or will I… maybe not… just explict languages… But I'm not sure yet… so I organized this as M rated… just in case…

Now… I hope you guys enjoy…

**DISCLAIMER AND INSPIRATIONS:**

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own any rights to Gakuen Alice…those belongs to Higuchi Tachibana… okay???

_**Inspirations:**_

Kinda inspired by the movie "17 again"… BTW… I do not own that… and the Filipino teleseryre (soap opera), "Sana Maulit Muli" btw… no own that either…

But mostly Sana Maulit Muli… hahahaha… I so love Kim Chiu and Gerald Anderson…

^_^

Hahaha… anyways… I hope you guys enjoy and go…

I promise to update fast… since… school starts this Wednesday… I'll try…

Reviews… are absolutley inspiring…

**JUST A REMEMBRANCE:**

Flames are accepted but please be nice…

This is my FIRST story… so be NICE!

Compliments and Suggestions are highly acceptable…

DON'T DARE hesitate to tell me if I'm breaking any rules…

DON'T DARE hesitate to tell me something about the story you don't like… so I can improve them…

THANK YOU!!!

**NOW GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**


	2. Chapter 1: I Missed You

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for uploading so late!!! school came and I was busy! I made a chapter 1 already but I wasn't satisfied with it... so I deleted it and created another one! ^_^ and here it is...**

**The reason I wasn't satisfied was because of what my Language Arts teacher, Ms. Revfi, has been teaching us! ^_^ I understood so I proof-read it but it didn't contain any of the qualities she said, only a few. So here...! ^_^**

**So i dedicate this chapter to Ms. Revfi; but the story is to my best friend!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice...**

**All rights belong to Higuichi Tachibana!I no own anime/ manga... only this naughty story!!! ^_^**

**P.S. my dad just bought me a new laptop iMac for my birthday! So I guess, I will be able to update faster!**

**WARNING: OOC may be applied here...plus this story is Rated M for a reason; I may not write any lemon but at the same time I might if readers demand for it...^_^ and explicit and course language obviously applies! Do not read if your tongue is absolutely clean...if you didn't read this warning... DON'T BLAME ME if ever you start adding this kind of language to your personal dictionary!**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 1: I Missed You**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

It's raining today... and I'm not so happy about it. I listened as the rain lands on my roof and makes a pitter-patter sound. I lay there on my bed thinking of what I can do. I listen to the rain

as it slowly fades and I can only the sound of my even breathing coming from my mouth. My grandfather left for a trip with his friends and apparently I'm all alone in the house and Natsume

is somehow busy covering up his father's shift at the Hyuuga Industries while his dad is at home, sick. Hotaru is well on a convention. Ruka and his fellow veterinarians, went to Africa to

help well, the animals. While I'm here stuck at home. I considered looking for a job however, Natsume told me 'no'. Sometimes I even wonder why I chose an over-protective guy to be my

boyfriend.

"_sighs_..." I opened the television hoping to find a show to watch. I left the television on as I fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

**Later that day...**

_"Mikan..." _A familiar husky voice whispered to me. I opened my eyes slowly. _"Mikan... I'm sorry..." _I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry for a moment. I blinked a couple of times and my

vision was clear. There I saw a man in a suit in front of me. I looked up and met with his crimson eyes and got lost in it.

"Natsume?!" I asked, suddenly returning to reality. I jumped up and threw myself into his arms.

"Natsume, I missed you. I was lonely the whole day!" I told him. Natsume hugged me tight.

"I know. I'm sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you." He backed away to see my face and smiled. I smiled back.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." He smirked. I know what he meant by that.

"Come on," He told me, pulling me. "you must be hungry."

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" I smiled at him and he smiled back. I blushed. Even after all these years, I never got used to Natsume smile. It made him more , important to me. Making me have second

thoughts if he was all mine. It was a miracle.

**After Eating...**

I placed the dishes in the dishwasher and started it. I looked at Natsume he was watching me, with a smile plastered across his face. He opened his arms telling me to got to him. I sat on his lap

and rested my head on top of his left shoulder. He hugged me. I blushed deeply. Being in his arms, being protected felt good, however, is he always this warm? Even on cold nights? I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Probably because of my sigh.

"Mmh? Nothing... nothing at all." I said. I snuggled pushed me away and I looked at him confused. That's when he leaned closer to me until we were only 5 centimeters away. I can feel

his warm breath. I know what he was trying to do and I leaned closer. He did the honors and closed the one centimeter gap between us. His warm lips brushed against mine. He nibbled my lower lip

asking for entrance. I happily allowed him to. He stuck his tongue inside my mouth, tasting it. He massaged my tongue and began a fierce tongue battle. Minutes later we broke away for air. I felt my

cheeks heat up as he held it with his hands and pulled my closer and kissed my again. I kissed him back. This time it was far more passionate than the other one. One of his hands fell down to my

legs pulling it he, himself wrapped it around his waist and did the same with the other. He pulled me closer, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled too, if ever it was possible. Our bodies

almost touching, he placed his hand under my shirt and touched my breast there through the fabric of my bra. I moaned. I pulled away to catch my breath and he removed his hand from under my

shirt and went down to my waist. I looked at him. He looked up and held my eyes along with his crimson ones. His eyes' expressions were mixed with love, passion and _lust. _I felt something hard

against my lower region. I moaned. He smirked. He leaned down and kissed my neck. I moaned. His warm breath and lips brushing my neck. He moved up to my jaw and to my left cheek, to my

eyelids, and up to my fore head. He went lower this time. He trailed another set to the bridge of my nose to the tip of my nose down to my upper lips and stopped at my lips itself and kissed me

again. He started unbuttoning my blouse.

"Natsume," I moaned. "not here." Natsume groaned and lifted me. I secured myself more tightly around his waist and kissed him as he carried me upstairs.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you like it. I changed Chapter one because i wasn't satisfied with it and I know this may suck but please spare time to Review it and tell me what the Heck is**

**missing. Please no Flames… until I upload my 5th story… if ever I make one… ^_^ I'm sorry if it's short. I'm sorry if I cut you off on the Lemon. I promise to put the Lemon on **

**the next chapter. Give me ideas on what I can do on the Lemon and maybe I'll be able to make it…**

**Constructive Criticism is welcome so are compliments… REVIEW PLEASE...**

**

* * *

**

**Special thanks to:**

**Ms Revfi - my Language Arts Teacher who made me realize my first chapter lacked the 'so what' factor...**

**Monica Mae Cortez (Akamia09 - an author of Final Fantasy VII fanfics -) -my best friend whom I dedicate this story to.**

**kmac08 - my first reviewer...**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX - my second reviewer...**

**Darker Than Black - my friend in real life who doesn't have an account... until now... he made one :D and my first anonymous reviewer...**

**

* * *

**

**Now... Any Filipinos out there... tell me... I understand, I speak, I write Filipino... ^_^ I'm 100% pinay!**

**Bye! RnR... :-h**


	3. Chapter 2: But She Hates Her

**Hey, hey, hey! I'm back! Again, thank you for the readers that reviewed and added this story to their story alert list. ^_^ Also thanks for the compliment about me speaking **

**good english. . . even if I am a Filipino. . . :D (you should know who you are. . .)**

**Gomene minna, but I decided to not write a lemon here. . . Just let me leave that as a cliffy. . . However, do not fret for I will write one in the future chapters. . . I am also sorry **

**for updating so late. . . Mid-terms are coming next week and I just had to cramp up. . . especially in Spanish. . . I haven't been able to speak and eat much in lunch (waste of $5) **

**I'm so homesick. . . TT_TT**

**Anyways. . . please enjoy. . .**

**(I hope so... 'cause I learned somthing new from Ms. Revfi. . .)**

**Oi, I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice . . . I wish I did, I also wish the genius mangaka who created it . . . however, not everybody gets what they want. . . so I'll keep that in my list. . . **

**Enjoy . . . !**

**P.S. does anyone know what Natsume's dad's name is? I was never mentioned. . . SO FOR NOW. . . I'LL LET KAORU-SAN CALL HIM DARLING. . . WARNING: MAY SOUND CHEESY. . . too cheesy. . .**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: But She Hates Her**

_He looked up and held my eyes along with his crimson ones. His eyes' expressions were mixed with love, passion and lust. I felt something hard against my lower region. I moaned. He smirked. He _

_leaned down and kissed my neck. I moaned. His warm breath and lips brushing my neck. He moved up to my jaw and to my left cheek, to my eyelids, and up to my fore head. He went lower this _

_time. He trailed another set to the bridge of my nose to the tip of my nose down to my upper lips and stopped at my lips itself and kissed me again. He started unbuttoning my blouse._

_ "Natsume," I moaned. "Not here." Natsume groaned and lifted me. Isecured myself more tightly around his waist and kissed him as he carried me upstairs._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

**Meanwhile. . .**

"Where in the World is that BOY?" Mrs. Hyuuga ranted around the house, in her left hand was her cellphone. She has been trying to call Natsume for half an hour now and yet no one was

answering it.

"Ma, Natsume-nii is 23 years old. He knows what he's doing," Aoi assured her mother.

"He knows what he's doing? I know what he's doing! He's with that bitch again! God, sometimes I don't even know what she saw in that goddamn woman!" Kaoru yelled. Aoi frowned, she felt

sad whenever her mom disses about Mikan. She loves Mikan. Sometimes she was hoping that Mikan would someday be part of their family, however she's afraid of domestic abuse that may be

caused by her mother. Although, she sometimes think that she's over-exaggerating a bit. Aoi returned her attention to her phone and continued texting her boyfriend, Youichi.

"And you," her mom started pointing at her, "don't fucking tell me that you'll be like your idiot brother! You two better start looking for someone better! If you need help I know some friends

who have kids, who'll be perfect for you two, rather than those idiots you two are dating." Aoi was horrified. That was it, she is sick of her mom dissing Mikan and her Youichi.

"Mom," she stood up, "would you please just shut up!" Kaoru was mortified.

"What did you say?" Kaoru yelled.

"I said shut up!" Aoi yelled back. "I am so sick of you dissing and insulting Mikan-chan and Youichi! Why won't you just mind your own life? Natsume-nii and I know what we're doing! Just live

us alone and get your own life!" Kaoru then slapped her hard on her left cheek. Aoi gasped hard as her face faced the right.

"Kaoru," someone yelled form behind, "what in the world are you doing?" Mr. Hyuuga climbed down the stairs and rushed to Aoi.

"That child has no manners! I'm getting sick of these kids dating such whores who we don't even know if they are targeting them only for money or not!" Kaoru yelled.

"Youichi is not like that and neither is Mikan! They may be less unfortunate than us but, they have better lives!" Aoi protested.

"I don't care!" Kaoru yelled back, she stepped forward attempting to hit her again when Mr. Hyuuga stopped her.

"Stop it you two! Aoi apologize to your mother. Kaoru leave the children alone. They're old enough to know who they're dating," Mr. Hyuuga said.

"Fine," both said and did what Mr. Hyuuga told them to do and hugged. Suddenly Kaoru's phone rang and she broke from the hug quickly.

"Hello, Natsume?" Kaoru answered.

"Who?" the other line asked.

"Oh its you," Kaoru answered disappointed. Aoi and Mr. Hyuuga looked at each other and shook their heads.

**A few hours later. . . (Natsume's P.O.V.)**

I parked my car in the garage and entered the house. The butler greeted me good evening and I bowed my head in exchange. I looked around. Seems quiet tonight, _too quiet. Am I wrong?_

"Natsume!" A woman, _tsk, _my mom yelled. Yeah, I was wrong. "Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Mom, relax." I told her.

"Relax? Natsume, how in this goddamn world can I relax! Where were you! Answer me!" she punched me lightly on the chest.

"At Mikan's! Mom come on. Is it wrong for me to see my girlfriend! I haven't seen her or almost a week!"

"Which is good." she muttered quietly, but I heard it - a little.

"What? Man, what's wrong with you? Why do you hate her?" I'm getting pissed about this. No, actually I'm already pissed about this. She's always like this. "Why can't you just accept Mikan. . .

and Youichi!" She glared at me when I mentioned both their names.

"And why in the world would I? I would never accept any _gold-diggers_!" Her voice was like ice when she said 'gold-diggers'. I blew up, calling Mikan an 'idiot' is one thing, but a 'gold-digger',

that's over the top!

"She is not a gold-digger!" I yelled. "Just leave her alone! You don't know her!" I turned around towards the stairs, to my room.

"I can call her anything I want!" She yelled after. I fought the urge to fight her, I have to, she my mom. I pretended to ignore her, pretending I didn't care. Deep down inside I was hurting. I

opened the door to my room, I shut it and locked it. I sat my things on a nearby chair and opened a drawer beside my bed. There I took a small box and stared at it. I frowned. I opened the box and

took what's inside out. I eyed the ring carefully, imagining what it would look on Mikan's finger. I frowned even more. This is the reason why I won't give it to her, I don't know what would happen if I

marry her. Mom, won't even accept her. I'm afraid that when I marry her, mother might just do things to her. I mean, I can move out, but who knows what that woman can do. One time, when I

started dating her and mother found out, she was outraged. She followed her when she came home from grocery shopping and slapped her right on the cheek! I sighed. _Iwonder I would ever be able _

_to ask her those four simple words. "Will you __marry me?" _ I placed down the ring back in the box and placed it on the table. I went straight to take a shower and went to bed. I eyed the box once 

_more then I whispered, "I love you, Mikan," and went to sleep. . ._

**

* * *

**

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If anyone knows what Natsume's dad's name is please tell me. . . it's not mentioned in the manga TT_TT**

**Anyhoo, please Review. . . and thanks for reading. . any compliments, ideas or constructive criticism is absolutely fine! If you write flames it's fine, as long as you're not a **

**ANONYMOUS REVIEWER. . . if you are one. . . I will stop this story for a while and will not come back for so long. . . let's say 2-3 months. . . I enabled anonymous reviews for my **

**friends. . . however, if I don't know you. . . it's okay as long as you don't flame me. . . DON'T BOTHER REVIEWING IF YOU'LL FLAME ME! **

**Thanks guys. . . I promise to write soon. . . maybe the day after tomorrow. . . okie! **

**Bye! See you guys next chapter. . .**


	4. Chapter 3: Let's Start The Game

**Hey Guys! Thanks for waiting. . . as thought, I am able to upload this chapter faster than usual. . . XD**

**So, I have a question. . . Why is it when people make a story with Kaoru Hyuuga in it, they tend to make her a bad person who hates Mikan? Well, some are. . .TT^TT my friend reviewed this (the friend I dedicate it to) and asked, "Why does she hate Mikan? O_O Mikan's a good girl! XD" Well yeah. . . However now. . . I think people are thinking that the plot is well about Natsume's proposal. . . but no. . . lolz it's about something else. . . :D this story may be**

**longer than I thought. . . maybe 20, 30, 40 - 50 chappies. . . sorry!!! TT^TT don't kill me for letting you wait up to chapter 50!!! So as a replacement for your patience. . . I'll make this story the best I could. . . ! XD**

**P.S. The title of the chapter, "Let's Start This Game", means the plot is progressing. . . in the next chapter. . . that's when the mysteries, secrets and enemies come. . . AND FROM NOW ON. . . IT WILL BE IN NATSUME'S POV. . . since he'll be the major character. . . chapter 1 was a mistake because it was Mikan's POV. . . but its fine!**

**DISCLAIMED ~~~ ENJOY!**

* * *

_**"Of all goodbyes, the kind that which hurt the most was the one your ears never heard of, yet your heart knew it's already been said."**_

_**-- Gakuen Alice, chapter 122**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Let's Start This Game**

_"She is not a gold-digger!" I yelled. "Just leave her alone! You don't know her!" I turned around towards the stairs, to my room._

_"I can call her anything I want!" She yelled after. I fought the urge to fight her, I have to, she my mom. I pretended to ignore her, pretending I didn't care. Deep down inside I was hurting. I opened_

_the door to my room, I shut it and locked it. I sat my things on a nearby chair and opened a drawer beside my bed. There I took a small box and stared at it. I frowned. I opened the box and took_

_what's inside out. I eyed the ring carefully, imagining what it would look on Mikan's finger. I frowned even more. This is the reason, why I won't give it to her, I don't know what would happen if I_

_marry her. Mom, won't even accept her. I'm afraid that when I marry her, mother might just do things to her. I mean, I can move out, but who knows what that woman can do. One time, when I_

_started dating her and mother found out, she was outraged. She followed her when she came home from grocery shopping and slapped her right on the cheek! I sighed. I wonder I would ever be able_

_to ask her those 4 simple words. "Will you marry me?" I placed down the ring back in the box and placed it on the table. I went straight to take a shower and went to bed._

_I eyed the box one more I whispered, "I love you,Mikan," and went to sleep. . ._

**The Next Day. . .**

I woke up 6 am that morning. I can't sleep. The truth is, I just left wok earlier to see Mikan even when I have loads of stuff to do! Now, I'm here in my bedroom, working. I took a few minutes to

rest and take a break. Considering today is Saturday, maybe I spend this day with Mikan. I went downstairs to get something from the fridge, of course food. I saw my mom in there and stopped.

She's on the phone, whispering. . .talking. . . to someone. . . or a guy?

"Fine, but do you have the money with you right now?" I heard her ask. "Yes, yes fine. I'll meet you at the bar later. Give me the money and you'll get your price. But make sure to bring condoms or

pills, okay?" Fuck! My mom's cheating and what's with the money? Shit she standing up, she'll see me! I tried to make myself look calm and pretended I didn't hear anything and that I was just

about to go to the kitchen. I was already cooling down from what my mom said about Mikan last night until I heard that! So, who's the gold-digger now? Wait a minute, why am I hiding? It's not like

I did anything wrong, right? I went in there and ignored her as I passed her.

"Natsume?" she called out. I suddenly stopped dead on my tracks and slowly turned around with a glare on my face.

"What?" I hissed. I'm so pissed right now, I was hoping that what I heard a while ago wasn't real. For all I know, the money might be for the company, but what's with the condom and pills. . . she

can't be doing that right? It can't be. . .

"Can we," she started walking towards me and I moved back one step, "can we talk?" She stopped moving and stared at me. I just glared even harder. What now?

"What do you want?" I asked turning around, bringing my attention back to the fridge and taking the water out and a glass to pour some of it in. I turned to her again while chugging the water

down. I placed down the glass on the counter and waited for her answer. She didn't say anything so, thinking that she didn't have anything to say, I started to go back to my room.

"Wait," she said. I turned around, she didn't move from her position a while ago, so her back was facing me. "What did you hear?" My heart pounded fast.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked you, what did you hear, you were listening right? So, what did you hear?"

"What's with the money? Goddamn woman how can you cheat to dad!?" I asked furiously. "What the fuck do you want?" She didn't answer me. She turned around and walked passed me.

"That is all. Thank you Natsume, for being honest with what you have heard," she smiled at me and left. What the hell?

I watched her leave and went back to my room. I locked the door. I sat on the floor and buried my head in my hands and for all I care I must look like shit right now! I

can't believe this is happening. What'll I do now? What am I doing? I have no time to be worrying about this! Mom wants to destroy her life, then fine, let her do it! I have other

important things to worry about. 'Much more important' I took a framed picture of Mikan from my desk and stared at it. Definitely more important. . . I placed the photo back on

the desk. . . next to the ring. I sat back down on my chair and looked at more papers. I took one last glance at the photo then the ring, I smiled.

". . . definitely important" I whispered. I then went back to focusing on my job.

A few hours later I felt myself feel tired and decided it was time to take another break. My phone rang, I looked at the caller I.D. and Ruka was calling.

"Hello?" I answered. I hear laughing. I also hear Mochu, Yuu, Koko and Kitsuneme in the background, talking and laughing out loud, having fun.

"Hey," Ruka answered back, "Natsume we were wondering if you would want to come with us."

"Where?" I asked.

"In a bar, you know chill," he said.

"Oh, I can't," I replied.

"Why not?" Ruka asked, he sounded disappointed.

"I have loads of work to do," I said. I looked at the stacks of papers and forms

piled up on and beside my desk. "Sorry, maybe some other--"

"Natsume," I was cut off, "cut some slack. Come on, just for tonight! You work too much! We haven't gotten any guys night out in a long time!" he told me. I thought for a while. I think I'm getting

a headache.

"Okay," I finally said. "I'll come."

"Really? Oh great, we'll be at the same bar as usual. See ya!"

"Okay, bye!" I hung up and placed my cellphone down.

I plopped down on the chair and sighed. Anyway, Ruka was right. I haven't gone out very much lately. I've been working all the time! Maybe, it would be best if I took some time off, as if I didn't

yesterday but, mom had to ruin it. I stood up and headed for the shower. I also tried to look for something to kill this horrible headache.

**Later. . .**

I parked the car in a vacant spot and got out. I stared at the medium size building. From the outside, you can already hear the booming of the music. Sighing, I walked inside and looked for Ruka and

the others. I see girls dancing seductively and some staring at me. Disgusting, sorry girls. I'm taken.

"Natsume!" someone yelled from behind me. "Yo, Natsume over here!"

I turned around and saw Ruka, Koko, Mochu, Yuu and Kitsuneme. Yuu seems to be having fun. He was talking to a pink-haired girl, I think that's Anna. Oh, now I remember,

the two started dating months ago. Seriously, how long was I out? I walked towards where Ruka was.

"So, what am I missing?" I asked.

"Well, Mochu started dating Sumire 3 weeks ago," Ruka announced, motioning to where he sat, I turned around and he was making out with Sumire.

"Oh wow," I replied turning back to face him. He stared at me and smiled.

"Yeah," he replied. "He tells me, 'I really don't know how, but one night, talking to her was different. Seems like she changed. Like Natsume, but she changed in a good way.' I kinda agree with him

about you changing, but not in a good way."

I smiled at him. "I'm changing in a bad way, am I? I don't know I just, just can't see why I can't do it. I try to keep mind off things like, my mom and Mikan however, all I can think is working and

working just to get it out of my head. Now that you mentioned it, it's just getting worst," I scoffed. "I miss Mikan, she misses me, I go see her, I go home late, my mom throws a tantrum and we

fight, it's all about her. I even wonder if ever I'll be able get that little box out of my drawer and bring it out to a new home, maybe out of its box and into a finger.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to find the answer," He asked for another drink from the bartender. "You'll be able to propose to her."

I scoffed at him and look at him, straight. "Yeah right, when'll that be? 10 years from now? 20? 30? Or until I can get my guts out fully and talk back to that goddamn

witch? I just don't want her to get hurt okay?" I shook my head. We stayed quiet after that. I watched Mochu and Sumire dance on the dance floor. They look happy, I wonder

when will I be happy?

I broke the silence by asking a random question, "How was Africa?"

"Fine," he laughed. "Hotaru actually threw herself at me the minute she saw me walk into the door. She went home 2 days before I did." I stared at him.

"Even after all these years, I still can't imagine, more like believe that the 'Ice Queen' is sexually active, and has feelings(?)." Ruka laughed.

"I used to be like that when we just started dating. God, she's not really afraid of trying new things in bed," he nodded his head, laughing hard.

"Ruka, too much information, didn't really want to know that," I told him laughing.

Minutes passed and Ruka excused himself outside, he was talking to Hotaru. Of course, he was smiling. Suddenly, I heard a man moan a name very familiar to me. All the scenes that

happened with my mother this morning popped back into my head, the money, the condoms. What the fuck? I was horrified, hoping what I think is happening isn't real. I

frowned, of course, the world just loves turning my life upside down! With the scene I am seeing, I would be just wondering that, if my jaw was flexible and long, it would have

dropped down to the floor. _This can't be happening. . . I hate you universe. . ._

* * *

**Hope you like this crappy chapter. I'm sorry, I can't think of a good cliffhanger. But I promise, this story will get better or sadder.**

**Can someone tell me if my summary of the story is good enough, I changed it like 10x now, I'm so not sure on how to do it. . . because there a character limit! D: **

**Anyway, press that green button and Review!**

**Mid-terms are really, really near now. . .and apparently, Math is not going well for me. . .**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviewers. Thank you also for the readers/ reviewers that added this to their favorites and to their story alert list! The next chapter will be based on or opposite of what my best friend (I dedicate this story to. . .)'s boyfriend did just recently. . . lolz. . . Almost the same as proposing but, no. We're 12 - 13 years old. . . lolz, no sex or marriage yet. . . Hi Monica! *waves to friend***

**Anyway. . . please review . . . I have a surprise for you guys in the next chapter... Oh yeah...**

**"Any comments, suggestions, or constructive criticism is welcome"**

**~ ~ XxXpinkXxX ~ ~**


	5. Chapter 4: Dire Plot of Pure Hate

**Hey Guys! Sorry for updating so late... I was too busy... plus... having a hard time thinking of ways to make this chapter longer (which I hope will be...)! I do hope your wait is worth it!**

**...**

**Although, I didn't get any reviews in the previous chapter... just one who alerted the story :D so thanks... I am still happy! ¬_¬**

**I'm moody today aren't I...? This time the story will be a lot better... I'm so sorry for hanging you with crappy cliffhangers... now, I promise to make my cliffhangers a lot better (still hoping)...**

**...so, I have nothing much to say, really... I feel like I want to say something but I don't know what... -__-' . . . This Japanese phrase 学園アリス is "GAKUEN ALICE" yes, "GAKUEN ALICE" :D I'm so addicted to this damn anime. . . I decided to post this chapter today because:**

**I'm happy**

**I have time**

**I just watched tons of funny videos**

**I finished my plot for this chapter**

**I found my notebook where I wrote everything (I lost it... I found it in my school locker...)**

**I made more friends in (WTF?! Are you serious moron!)**

**...and last but not least...**

**I just read GAKUEN ALICE volume 21 chapter 124...**

**now. . . please enjoy. . . here's the start of my story... / /_O**

* * *

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 4: Dire Plot of Pure Hate**

**Previously on Another Chance:**

_Minutes passed, Ruka excused himself outside, he was talking to Hotaru. Of course, he was smiling. Suddenly, I heard a man moan a name very familiar to me. All the scenes that happened with my mother this morning popped back into my head, the money, the condoms. What the fuck? I was horrified, hoping what I think is happening isn't real. I frowned, of course, the world just loves turning my life upside down! With the scene I am seeing, I would be just wondering that, if my jaw was flexible and long, it would have dropped down to the floor. This can't be happening. . . I hate you universe. . ._

* * *

As I turned around I was also thinking if I should even care. I shrugged it off; I was hoping I'll make up my mind once I see her - if it is her... There I saw my mom, I know it's my mom. The details of her features are very much like mine; raven hair, and crimson eyes. She was somehow seated on the lap of the man I think - no, I heard moaning her name. I couldn't see the man's features that much but, he has black hair - which I don't know if it just got messy because of my mom burying her hands in it or it's his natural look. Whichever, it looks good on him. His hair is even wilder than mine! He had dark eyes–filled with lust... Damn...

"Hey Natsume," Ruka called out. I snapped back to reality and turned around. "So, what do you want to do? Hotaru wants to meet me in two hours–I don't know why though."

"Not sure," I replied. I can't think straight, I kept taking quick glances towards them. It's annoying. I want to, "Leave," I said.

"What?" Ruka asked. He turned to me. "Is something the matter?"

"Yeah," I replied. Stupid, he's gonna ask you what! What'll you say!?

"What?"

"Nothing. Ruka look, I really have to go. Thanks anyway," I stood up. "See 'ya around, dude."

"Bye Natsume," Ruka bid goodbye. I heard a tint of confusion in them but I don't have time to worry about that... I need to think.

Meanwhile...

**RUKA:** I wonder what's wrong. I watched Natsume as he left the bar, passing through dancing people as he pry his way out. I sighed to myself. I turned to look at the couple kissing. I felt my heart lurch at the sight of the woman on the man's lap. I narrowed my eyes as if trying to look closer to be able to see the woman who I think–and hope–is not the woman I know. Unfortunately, I was let down. The woman is someone I know very dear. I think I know why Natsume left now. Though, I never imagined Kaoru-san to be a... what's the word? Slut? Whore? A cheat? Maybe that's it, a cheat. I shook my head and looked away from them. I stood up. I took a glance at the boys giving them a I'm-leaving look. They seemed to understand when my eyes started to flick around the back. As if getting the message, they followed my eyes and stared at what I've been trying to tell...show them. Their eyes were wide open then they all looked at me. Sumire was still as a rock and Mochu shook her lightly. Mochu and Koko turned to me for a brief second and nodded. I took it as a yes–well, what else should a nod be?– and left the bar. I climb up to my car and drove home. Guess I'll talk to Natsume tomorrow. I'll give him some space. In the meantime, I have a date with my little ice-princess...

* * *

**NATSUME:** I stopped in a vacant driveway of small house. Which to me is like my home instead of the home I live in. I walked up the porch steps and rang the doorbell. I goddess quickly open the door for me as she showed me in with one of her lovely and homey smiles.

"Natsume," she breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Just needed a place to–" I can't think of any reason so the best thing I could think of was to kiss her. I ran my cold hands up and down her hips and waist and she shivered at the contact. After a few seconds of adjusting to my sudden action, Mikan finally responded back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and she rubbed her body lightly against mine. I groaned. After a few minutes we broke apart catching our breath. I looked at Mikan. She seemed out of breath–well, duh!–and her face was flushed. Our eyes locked once again. This time it was her turn to make a sudden action. She kissed me. She raised her hands up burying them in my hair. I moved back, she moved forward. I touched her thighs and slowly lifted them up to wrap them around my waist. I broke away for a moment and started walking up the stairs.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. I had no idea if she was joking or she was stupid, really. I don't. I just presumed she was kidding so I played along.

"Oh, you'll she little girl," I smirked. She laughed softly and buried her face in my neck. We then arrived in her room. I opened the door easily and locked it – I didn't need to though... I threw gently on the bed gently, I jumped on her and pinned her down by her wrists on the bed and started violating her. I started kissing down her jawline, her neck, and bit lightly on her collarbone leaving a bright mark at its wake. She moaned at the contact and I smirked. I'm just getting started my little kitten...

I traced my hands down her body. She shivered and moaned. I lightly tugged at her blouse and lifted my hands up to her first button top. I slowly removed the buttons one-by-one. With the last button undone, I took it off her. I can now see her red lacy bra, and soon enough, that too managed to come off her body revealing her full, plump breasts. Her nipples turned pebble hard due to the contact of the cold air and her being aroused – by me...

"Natsume," she moaned when I took one of her nipples in my mouth and lightly nibbled it. Damn, I just love hearing her moan. I smirked and looked up to see her face. I smiled now, seeing her face blushing beet red, her eyes closed in pleasure...damn...

Mikan then held my face with both her hands and pulled me up. Our face now parallel from each other. She closed the gap between us with a testifying, and mind blowing kiss. She flipped us, she's on top of me, straddling my waist with her legs. She started to unbutton my shirt. Next, she unzipped my pants, now I'm left with nothing but clad in my boxers. She started massaging my cock through the damn fabric. She giggled, I guess because she felt how hard I am now. I closed my eyes in pleasure, removing myself from reality. I flew open my eyes when I felt her hands being replaced by her lips. She started sucking my dick–slowly. How she managed to remove my boxers without me knowing is out of the league... Damn...! a few minutes, I felt like I was about to explode but I won't until she does first. So, I took her face and held her tight. I flipped us once more and once again, I'm back on top.

"You had your fun," I said. "It's my turn." I pulled off her skirt along with her panties. I smirked. "Your that wet? You're enjoying yourself too much, little girl."

"Ahh... Natsume," she moaned. I rubbed her pussy and inserted one finger in her. "Natsume!" I smirked and added another one, then a third one. I pumped my fingers in her until she cummed. I took my fingers out and licked them clean, then I licked her clean.

"Natsume," she moaned a little bit louder. I came back up and kissed her. The kiss was very hot.

After a five minutes we broke apart, "You ready?" I asked. She nodded a 'yes'. I positioned myself to her opening and pushed in.

"Natsume," she moaned louder. I pumped in and out slowly– am I teasing her? She groaned when I moved in a slow pace. "...Natsume, faster, faster!" I granted her wish. A few more pumps and I felt her walls closing in on me. I was about to come and I knew that she was too. A few more thrusts and we both climaxed together. I easily pulled out of her easily. I lay down beside her. As we let our breathing normal down, I looked at her. I hugged her tight around the waist and she lay her head onto my chest. Sometimes I wish we lay like this forever. No bitchy mothers getting in our way.

I closed my eyes ready to sleep when she spoke, "You haven't told me why you came here," she said. Shit! Seriously Mikan? Are you serious?

"Why? Can't I see my girlfriend?" I teased.

"You can," she replied. "It's just that when you came in, you looked...well, disturbed."

"Well," I started. "It's just that this morning I fought with my mom, well, not fought but I was still mad at her and–"

"Mad?" she cut me off. "You were mad at your mom? Why?" Fuck, this is what I was avoiding. I didn't want her to get disappointed. She'll say that we fought because of her. Well, yeah that is true – a little...

"Uh...yeah," I replied. I heaved out a sigh. "Well, when I came home last night...er... this morning... she–" I was cut off, again. I was afraid, knowing her reaction since she was the only person I was with before that time.

"It's my fault," she said. "Again. Isn't it?"

"No," I told her. "Look, forget it. Forget what my mom thinks."

"Okay," she agreed. I knew she was regretting. She wanted to apologize...for everything.

"Go to sleep," I ordered her. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Okay," she snuggled closer to me. I pulled the covers over us and hugged her securely around the waist.

"I love you," I whispered. I closed my eyes ready to sleep.

"I love you too," Mikan said. I drifted to sleep after that...

**Meanwhile...**

"What do you want me to do, Kaoru?" a man asked.

"Simple," Kaoru started. "I just want you to pretend to be a boyfriend of my son's girlfriend.

"That doesn't make any sense," she sighed.

"I have a plan," Kaoru twirled a piece of her hair while speaking. "I get someone and say 'Isn't that Natsume Hyuuga's girlfriend; with a different man?'"

"The man's me," he confirmed.

"That's right," she smiled. "Make sure you kiss her so the press would see it–and make her look like she's enjoying it."

"Okay," the man sighed and kissed Kaoru lightly on the neck. "But, how will that help your son break up with her?"

"Don't worry about that. I have a feeling he won't," she moaned lightly as the man touched her breasts. The man looked at her with a confused look without removing his hand from her chest.

"What? Then why–"

"Shhh..." Kaoru placed a finger on his mouth and kissed him. "Just do it. You'll find out what your little witch will do to that peasant," the man smirked at this.

"Sure," the man agreed. "I'll do anything for you..." Kaoru smiled and kissed him again. "Ready for another round?" the man asked. Pure lust clearly heard form his voice.

"Sure," Kaoru the pushed him down on the bed gently. "But I'm the leader," the man smiled. I'm enjoying this...

* * *

**Hey! I'm finally done! ¬_¬ Can you guys guess who 'the man' is?**

**...**

**I'm so sorry for not warning you with the lemon... (Did you like it... was it too short... bad...? Good? Tell me, please so I can improve it...!)**

**Did you like this chapter...? Well, please Review... RnR... if any of you can guess who the man is... I'll upload faster... XD oh yeah... I almost wrote it... good thing I read it twice...**

**Now;**

**Compliments and suggestions are welcome! Constructive criticism is okay too, but no flames please!!! Thanks...**

**- Ai-chan...**


End file.
